reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Giselher Wirsing
Giselher Wirsing (* 15. April 1907 in Schweinfurt; † 23. September 1975 in Stuttgart) war ein deutscher Volkswirt, Journalist und Autor in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus und in der Bonner Republik. Herkunft und Studium Max Emanuel Wirsing war Sohn von Friedrich Wirsing und Pauline, geb. Karus und wurde in eine wohlhabende Schweinfurter Familie geboren, er hatte eine ältere Schwester. Während seiner Studienaufenthalte an den Universitäten in München, Königsberg, Riga, Berlin und Wien änderte er seinen Namen in Giselher und schloss sein Studium der Nationalökonomie im Jahre 1929 an der Universität Heidelberg ab. Er war zunächst Hochschulassistent. 1931 wurde er zum Dr. rer. pol. promoviert. Reisen und politische Orientierung Wirsing unternahm ab 1928 Reisen nach Osteuropa und veröffentlichte seine dort gewonnenen Erkenntnisse in der jungkonservativen Zeitschrift Die Tat. Er schloss sich dem Kreis der Nationalsozialisten und Gebrüder Gregor und Otto Strasser an. 1932 erschien sein erstes Buch Zwischeneuropa und die deutsche Zukunft; 1933 veröffentlichte er sein Werk Deutschland in der Weltpolitik. Gleichzeitig verfasste er weitere Aufsätze für die Tat, dessen Richtung er mit Hans Zehrer, Ferdinand Friedrich Zimmermann und Ernst Wilhelm Eschmann bestimmte, und zwar in explizit antidemokratisch-antiparlamentarischer Attitüde, ein ständisch-autoritär regiertes Großdeutschland propagierend. Im September 1933 wurde er Schriftleiter des Blattes und schrieb aus diesem Anlass programmatisch: Im Oktober 1933 wurde er auf Vorschlag Heinrich Himmlers zum Ressortleiter Politik bei den Münchner Neuesten Nachrichten ernannt. 1934 wurde er dort Chefredakteur. Mitarbeiter des SD Wirsing wurde noch im selben Jahr SS-Anwärter und arbeitetenach Freyeisen "wahrscheinlich" ab Mai 1936 als Spitzel für den SD. Am 1. November 1938 wurde er zum Hauptsturmführer der SS und Hauptschriftleiter der Münchner Neuesten Nachrichten befördert. Immer noch fungierte er als Herausgeber der Zeitschrift Die Tat, die seit 1939 unter dem Titel Das XX. Jahrhundert fortgeführt wurde und in Ostasien als XX. Century erschien, ein Blatt der Propagandaabteilung des AA. Weiterhin übte er eine Tätigkeit als Berater der Kulturpolitischen Abteilung des Auswärtigen Amts aus, für das er bis Kriegsende antibolschewistische Sprachregelungen verfasste. Zeitweise war Wirsing auch für das Institut zur Erforschung der Judenfrage von Alfred Rosenberg tätig, bei dessen Eröffnung am 27. März 1941 in Frankfurt er als Redner mit dem Thema Die Judenfrage im Vorderen Orient auftrat. Darin sagte er: Wirsing wollte insbesondere den arabischen Antisemitismus für Deutschland gewinnen. Er berichtete begeistert von „Stoßwellen“, die das „politische Erdbebenzentrum“ in Palästina – gemeint waren die antibritischen und antijüdischen arabischen Aufstände unter Leitung von Mohammed Amin al-Husseini – in Ägypten hinterließ. Er begrüßte eine „ausgesprochene Rückwendung zu den religiösen Überlieferungen des Islam“, womit die Tätigkeit der Muslimbrüder gemeint war, und deren „scharfe Gegnerschaft gegen den westlichen Liberalismus“. Er war damit ein früher Protagonist einer Querfront zwischen Islamismus und Faschismus. USA-Reise und Der maßlose Kontinent Bereits 1930 reiste Wirsing als Stipendiat der zur Rockefeller Foundation gehörenden amerikanisch/deutschen Abraham Lincoln-Stiftung länger durch die USA. Eine weitere Reise unternahm er 1938. Er publizierte seine Auffassung über Regierung und Kultur der USA in seinem 1942 erschienenen Buch Der maßlose Kontinent. Dem seiner Auffassung nach vom jüdischen Einfluss manipulierten amerikanischen Regierungssystem stellte er eine „neue Weltordnung“ in Form einer von Deutschland dominierten Hegemonialmacht Europa gegenüber. Die in seinem Buch geschilderte Einschätzung und Beurteilung der anglo-amerikanischen Welt fand in Joseph Goebbels einen beeindruckten Leser. Dieser notierte am 12. März 1942 in sein Tagebuch: Zusammenarbeit mit dem SD-Ausland, Chef beim Signal 1940 trat Wirsing in die NSDAP ein und wirkte während des Frankreichfeldzuges als Berater von Walter Schellenberg, dem Leiter der Amtsgruppe IV E (Abwehr) und späteren Chef des Amtes VI (SD-Ausland) des Reichssicherheitshauptamtes (RSHA). 1943 wurde er Schriftleiter, 1945 Chefredakteur der Auslandsillustrierten Signal, einer in mehreren Sprachen erschienenen Publikation des Oberkommandos der Wehrmacht, und ging hierfür u. a. als Propagandaoffizier zu den Truppen nach Russland. Nach der deutschen Niederlage in der Schlacht von Stalingrad wurde Wirsing zur bestimmenden Persönlichkeit bei Signal. Es erschien fast keine Ausgabe mehr ohne einen Leitartikel von ihm. Schon 1938 hatte ihn eine Empfehlung in einem Personalbericht folgendermaßen charakterisiert: „Hauptsturmführer Wirsing hat sich im Laufe der Zusammenarbeit mit dem SD als williger, fleißiger und außerordentlich wertvoller Mitarbeiter erwiesen.“ Diese Beurteilung führte zu seiner Beförderung zum SS-Sturmbannführer. Später handelte er als Sonderführer in einer Propaganda-Kompanie an der Ostfront. Nationalsozialistische Europapläne propagierte er im März 1943 in Signal.Wir, die Europäer. 2. März 1943; referiert bei Eckart Conze u.a. Das Amt. Karl Blessing, München 2010 Für das Auswärtige Amt hatte er zugleich als Berater für antibolschewistische Sprachregelungen zu tun, so war die Vertretung von AA-Interessen in der Zeitschrift bei Wirsing in den besten Händen. Den Ostkrieg propagierte er folglich als einen Feldzug gegen das „schlechthin Böse und Abgründige“. Bis 1944 schrieb Wirsing für eine Deutsche Informationsstelle (auch German Information Service) in der Berliner Rauchstraße. Dieses war ein auf Übersetzungen in alle europäischen Sprachen spezialisiertes Propaganda-Institut der SS, das die Vision eines anti-angelsächsischen SS-Europa verbreiten sollte. Die DNB verzeichnet insgesamt rund 1080 Schriften dieses Amtes. Egmont-Berichte Im September 1944 beauftragte Walter Schellenberg Wirsing als international erfahrenen Journalisten, der sich ebenfalls über die politische und militärische Niederlage Deutschlands keine Illusionen mehr machte, mit der Erstellung von Berichten, die die im Amt VI des RSHA zusammenlaufenden Lageberichte des SD-Spionagenetzes zusammenfassen und als Lesevorlage dienen sollten. Hierfür wurde im Amt VI a eine Zentralauswertungsstelle unter Leitung von Dr. Schindowsky eingerichtet, die Wirsing täglich mit den Lageberichten versorgte. Wirsing fertigte daraus etwa alle drei Wochen Berichte im Umfang von etwa 14 bis 16 Seiten. Um die Anonymität Wirsings zu wahren, einigten sich Schellenberg und er auf die Bezeichnung Egmont-Berichte. Von sieben Ausfertigungen des Berichtes gingen je eine an Hermann Fegelein (zur Weiterleitung an Hitler), Heinrich Himmler, Arthur Seyß-Inquart, Walther Hewel, den Beauftragten des Reichsaußenministers beim Führer sowie vermutlich eine an Joseph Goebbels. Je eine Ausfertigung behielten Schellenberg und Wirsing. In der Zeit von Oktober 1944 bis März 1945 fertigte Wirsing 13 Egmont-Berichte. Schellenberg ging davon aus, dass nach dem 20. Juli 1944 nur noch die SS als handlungsfähige Kraft zur Verfügung steht und nur Heinrich Himmler als möglicher Nachfolger Hitlers in Betracht käme. Es musste daher der Boden für künftige Kontaktaufnahmen und Verhandlungen mit den Westalliierten bereitet werden. Die Egmont-Berichte sollten Himmler von dieser Unvermeidbarkeit überzeugen und seine Loyalität zu Hitler weiter schwächen. Schließlich schlug Schellenberg Himmler vor, dass Hitler zu einem teilweisen Machtverzicht und einer Teilkapitulation im Westen bewegt werden sollte. Da Himmler sich aber mit diesem Vorschlag nicht gegenüber Hitler behaupten konnte, stellte Schellenberg im März 1945 die Fertigung weiterer Berichte als zwecklos ein. Nachkriegsdeutschland Im Juni 1945 geriet Wirsing in Kriegsgefangenschaft und arbeitete dort bald als Informationsbeschaffer für den US-Geheimdienst, in dessen Auftrag er 1946 eine Studienreise durch die amerikanische Zone unternahm, jedoch offiziell interniert blieb. Wirsing wurde verschiedentlich verhört, so im Dezember 1947 von Robert Kempner. Im Internierungslager trat er dafür ein, die US-Besatzungszone als 49. Bundesstaat den USA anzuschließen. Die Spruchkammer beim Landgericht Garmisch stufte ihn 1948 im Rahmen der Entnazifizierung als Mitläufer ein und belegte ihn mit einer Geldstrafe von 2000,-- Reichsmark, die in der Berufungsinstanz auf 500,-- Reichsmark reduziert wurde. Die Zeitschrift Der Spiegel zitierte ihn 1967, er habe 1943 die "gewaltsame Ausscheidung des jüdischen Elements" gefordert und interpretierte, er habe damit die „Zweckmäßigkeit von Auschwitz“ begründet. Wirsing drohte dem SPIEGEL deshalb zwar mit einem Prozess, ließ der Drohung aber keine Taten folgen. Noch 1948 war Wirsing Mitbegründer der evangelisch-konservativen Wochenzeitung Christ und Welt, einem ab 1949 offiziellen Blatt der Evangelischen Kirche, deren Chefredakteur er 1954 wurde (damaliger Präses der Synode der EKD: Gustav Heinemann) und bis 1970 blieb. Es gelang ihm, sie zur auflagenstärksten Wochenzeitung der Bundesrepublik (bis 1963) zu entwickeln. Gegen die Berufung Wirsings in die Leitung von Christ und Welt regte sich in der sozialdemokratischen Presse Protest. Herbert Wehner und Willy Brandt sorgten dafür, dass dieses „Trommelfeuer“ gestoppt wurde.Klaus Harpprecht: Im Kanzleramt. Tagebuch der Jahre mit Willy Brandt, Rowohlt, Reinbek 2000, S. 504 (dort auch das Wort vom Trommelfeuer), ISBN 3-498-02956-8. In Christ und Welt veröffentlichte Wirsing am 16. April 1959 einen Artikel über „einen zweiten Albert Schweitzer“ in dem Örtchen Li Jubu im Grenzgebiet von Sudan, Kongo und Französisch-Äquatorialafrika. Er enttarnte damit ungewollt den dort untergetauchten Horst Schumann, der als Arzt maßgeblich an der Aktion T4, der Tötung von Kranken und Behinderten in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus, beteiligt gewesen war und seit Jahren von der Staatsanwaltschaft Frankfurt am Main gesucht wurde. Wirsing sorgte dafür, dass Armin Mohler 1960–1964 in der Wochenzeitung schreiben und damit seinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen konnte. Als die Diskussion über die Kriegsschuldfrage am Ersten Weltkrieg im Anschluss an Fritz Fischers Buch aufkam, titelte Wirsing "... auch am Ersten Weltkrieg schuld?" Christ und Welt, 8. Mai 1964 und "Der Bauchredner." ibid., 10. Juli 1964 In der Diskussion um eine Gedenkstätte im Haus am Wannsee kämpfte er zur gleichen Zeit in entschiedener Weise dagegen: Christ und Welt schrieb von einem „Denkmal der Schande“ und fragte sich, was denn am Nationalsozialismus eigentlich noch zu erforschen sei. Außerdem sei es falsch, „den Weg der Deutschen in die Zukunft mit weiteren düsteren Kultstätten zu versehen“. Die Initiative von Joseph Wulf und anderen wurde so um viele Jahre verzögert. Giselher Wirsing hatte aus erster Ehe mit Ellen Rösler zwei Töchter (eine davon ist die Journalistin Sibylle Wirsing). Ellen Rösler war später mit Edwin Erich Dwinger verheiratet. Wirsing war in zweiter Ehe verheiratet mit der Publizistin Gisela Bonn, die vorher mit dem Moskau-Korrespondenten der Frankfurter Zeitung, Hermann Pörzgen, verheiratet gewesen war. Bonn und Wirsing verfassten einige Bücher gemeinsam. Publikationen * Zwischeneuropa und die deutsche Zukunft, 1932Klappentext: "Dieses Buch steht in einem geistigen Zusammenhang mit dem 'Ende des Kapitalismus' von Ferdinand Fried, dessen Forderung nach einer europäischen Neuordnung es recht eigentlich erst unterbaut... W. entwirft ein plastisches Bild jenes Zwischeneuropa, das sich vom Finnischen Meerbusen bis zum Schwarzen Meer erstreckt," also des angestrebten NS-Herrschaftsbereichs. * Deutschland in der Weltpolitik, 1933 * Köpfe der Weltpolitik. Knorr & Hirth, München 1934Mit den Kapiteln Führertum: Hitler, Mussolini u. a.; Militär und Staat (u. a. Sadao Araki, Chiang Kaishek, Ibn Saud); Demokratie und Politik: Roosevelt, Edvard Beneš, André Tardieu u. a.; Überstaatliche Hochfinanz (J. P. Morgan); Diplomatie (u. a. Maxim Maximowitsch Litwinow, William Tyrrell, 1. Baron Tyrrell, Nicolae Titulescu) * Das Königreich Südslawien (weitere Mitarbeiter: Gerhard Gesemann, Egon Heymann, Josef März, Friedrich Wilhelm von Oertzen, Alois Schmaus, Hans Schwab, France Stele). Geleitwort Karl Haushofer. Robert Noske, Leipzig 1935 * Engländer, Juden, Araber in Palästina. 1938, 1939 & 5. umgearb. Aufl. 1942Häufige Auflagen. Auch in Englisch publiziert. Auf 10 Seiten drückt Wirsing seine Verehrung für Mohammed Amin al-Husseini aus; engl. Fass. pp. 141 - 151 *''Hundert Familien beherrschen das Empire'', Berlin, ohne Verlag, 1940. Hg. v. d. "Deutschen Informationsstelle" Reihe: England ohne Maske Nr. 10. ** Cent familles dominent l'empire britannique. Maison Internationelle d'Edition, Bruxelles 1940Titel in mehreren Sprachen bekannt; mit Exkurs gegen Juden publizierte seine Auffassung über Regierung und Kultur in seinem 1942 erschienenen Buch „Der maßlose Kontinent“ (frz.) * Der maßlose Kontinent. Roosevelts Kampf um die Weltherrschaft, Diederichs, Jena 1942 **In Flämisch: De ontwikkeling van het Amerikaansche imperialisme Brüssel 1942 (Übers. J.S. Steenwijk) * Das Zeitalter des Ikaros. Von Gesetz und Grenzen unseres Jahrhunderts, 1944 * Die Politik des Ölflecks. Der Sowjetimperialismus im zweiten Weltkrieg. Deutscher Verlag, 1944 (unter dem Pseudonym Vindex) * Schritt aus dem Nichts. Perspektiven am Ende der Revolutionen, 1951 * Sozialgeschichte der industriellen Arbeitswelt, ihrer Krisenformen und Gestaltungsversuche (zusammen mit Ernst Michel), 1953 * Die Rückkehr des mondo-mogo. Afrika von morgen, 1954 * Die Menschenlawine. Der Bevölkerungszuwachs als weltpolitisches Problem. Reihe: Fragen an der Zeit 3. Deutsche Verlagsanstalt, 1956 * Indien, Asiens gefährliche Jahre. 1968, erw. Aufl. 1972 & 1982 **in Englisch: The Indian Experiment. Key to Asia's Future. Orient Longman, New Delhi 1972 * Staat und Wirtschaft im Kommunismus in der Sicht seiner 'Häretiker', unter besonderer Berücksichtigung von Milovan Djilas, in: Walter-Raymond-Stiftung (Hg.): Eigentum, Wirtschaft, Fortschritt. Zur Ordnungsfunktion des privaten Produktiveigentums. Jakob Hegner, Köln 1970weitere Beiträger: Theodor Eschenburg; Wolfgang Förster; Erich W. Streissler; Theodor Mulder; Friedrich Wilhelm Christians ; W. Herion; Heinz Markmann; Disk.-Beiträge: Arnold Gehlen; Hanns-Martin Schleyer u. a. Mit diesen Ko-Autoren konnte W. hoffen, wieder anerkannt und als NS-Spitzen-Propagandist vergessen zu sein * Der abwendbare Untergang. Die Herausforderung an Menschen und Mächte. 1975 * Indien und der Subkontinent. Indien, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Nepal, Sikkim, Bhutan (mit Gisela Bonn), 1984 ; als Herausgeber * Der Krieg 1939/41 in Karten (Mitarbeit: Albrecht Haushofer, Wolfgang Höpker, Fritz Meurer, Horst Michael), Knorr & Hirth, München 1940, 2. Aufl. 1942 (Reprint 2008 in einem einschlägigen Verlag) * Indo Asia (im Auftrag der Deutsch-Indischen Gesellschaft), UT: Vierteljahreshefte für Politik, Kultur und Wirtschaft Indiens. Seit Jan. 1961: Jg. 1960 - Jg. 1968. Selbstverlag der Gesellschaft * (mit Ernst Wilhelm Eschmann): Das 20. Jahrhundert. Monatsschrift.. Seit April 1939. Beiträge GW belegt: 3. Jahrgang, Heft 2, Mai 1941, Titel: Der Auftakt der großen Entscheidung./ 1. Jg. 1939, H. 2. Schwerpunktheft: Arabien. Angriff gegen Europa. Das Erwachen Arabiens. Hier noch genannt: 31. Jahrgang der "Tat".- Die Zs. war Nachfolger von "Die Tat" und existierte bis 1944. Weitere Mitarb. waren zB. Heinrich Anacker, Hans Bethge, Erwin Guido Kolbenheyer (alle 1939) Diederichs, Jena.ausführlich zur englischsprachigen Ausgabe "XX. Century", und der damit zusammenhängenden geheimdienstlichen Tätigkeit von Wirsing und Mehnert in Ostasien siehe Lit. Astrid Freyeisen: Shanghai und die Politik des Dritten Reiches., online lesbar, S. 289ff. und öfters Literatur * Norbert Frei, Johannes Schmitz: Journalismus im Dritten Reich. 3. überarbeitete Auflage. Beck, München 1999, ISBN 3-406-45516-6, S. 173 ff. (Beck'sche Reihe 376). * Astrid Freyeisen: Shanghai und die Politik des dritten Reichs. Königshausen & Neumann, Würzburg 2000, ISBN 3-8260-1690-4 (Zugleich: Würzburg, Univ., Diss., 1998), (häufig über Wirsing und Klaus Mehnert, ihre NS-Zusammenarbeit in Ostasien). * Otto Köhler: Unheimliche Publizisten. Die verdrängte Vergangenheit der Medienmacher. Droemer Knaur, München 1995, ISBN 3-426-80071-3 (Knaur 80071 Politik und Zeitgeschichte). * Dagmar Pöpping: Giselher Wirsings "Zwischeneuropa". Ein deutsches Föderationsmodell zwischen Ost und West, in: Reinhard Blomert u. a. (Hg.), Heidelberger Sozial- und Staatswissenschaften. Das Institut für Sozial- und Staatswissenschaften zwischen 1918 und 1958, Marburg 1997, S. 349-369. * Rainer Rutz: „Signal“. Eine deutsche Auslandsillustrierte als Propagandainstrument im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Klartext, Essen 2007, ISBN 978-3-89861-720-8, (Zugleich: Diss. phil. Humboldt-Universität Berlin 2005) * Joseph Wulf, Leon Poliakov: Das Dritte Reich und seine „Denker“. Arani-Verlage, Berlin 1959 (häufige Neuauflagen, zuletzt: Ullstein, Frankfurt am Main 1996, ISBN 3-548-33038-X (ein Kapitel über Wirsing)). Weblinks * * Raoul Löbbert über Giselher Wirsing in: Christ und Welt, Bonn August 2012 Notizen Kategorie:Person der NS-Propaganda Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:SD-Personal Kategorie:SS-Mitglied Kategorie:Konservative Revolution Kategorie:Korporierter in der DG Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1907 Kategorie:Gestorben 1975 Kategorie:Mann